


role of a lifetime

by nemju



Series: kissing prompts [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M, Musicals, fluff mostly, stage kisses ehehe, will musicalactor!sanghyuk be a thing just asking for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: Sanghyuk’s professional. A kiss on stage is nothing but a kiss for the audience, to fulfil their bit of due satisfaction.All this is thrown out when newly casted Lee Jaehwan somehow manages to put a spell on him the moment they meet. One that causes Sanghyuk's heart to run a hundred miles per second in his presence.





	role of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> #2: a super long kiss that wasn't intended  
> \- musical theatre au  
> \- a spoonful of fluff (i think)  
> \- 100g of ✧･ﾟ: hyuk's got a crush ･ﾟ:* 　*✧  
> \- use 'ambiguous descriptions of a musical' as substitute for icing

**_Cast confirmed for new musical ‘You & I' at Grand Theatre  
By Lee Jieun, June 27_ **

When Sanghyuk first hears the news about getting casted as one of the leads, he doesn’t even care that it’s an understudy role. Beggars can’t be choosers and as long as he would be on stage singing at some point, he was satisfied.

What he doesn’t expect is how soon the actual actor would withdraw due to personal engagements, and suddenly he’s thrown into the spotlight, reciting lines he’s heard a billion times during rehearsal, but never got to execute. It’s a thrill for him, relishing in the audience’s encouraging cheers while still keeping his emotions in check for a believable performance. He plays off the other actors’ energy, drawing from his own experiences for the vulnerability and turmoil of his character.

**_Meet fresh faced Han Sanghyuk as he spills on breakout role  
By Danny Lee, November 4_ **

It’s the chemistry between him and the other lead that matters most. They’re written as forbidden lovers, hiding the true nature of their relationship from the world. And like in every romance piece out there, there are kisses, from short playful pecks to full on makeout sessions as they run through the set. Sanghyuk’s professional, a kiss on stage is nothing but a kiss for the audience, to fulfil their bit of due satisfaction. It’s been fun for him and his sporting partners, plus there’s nothing wrong a little lip-lock can do.

**_‘You & I’ welcomes Lee Jaehwan to cast list, new run to be in first week April  
By Yoon Nayoung, Feb 19_ **

All this is thrown out when newly casted Lee Jaehwan, a handsome face with an equally charming voice, somehow manages to put a spell on him the moment they meet. One that causes Sanghyuk's heart to run a hundred miles per second in his presence. It definitely doesn’t help that he’s annoyingly adorable behind the scenes, tumbling through rehearsals like a ball of very loud sunshine. There’s no one in the cast who isn’t the least bit in love with him, Sanghyuk being no exception.

He moves into Sanghyuk’s dressing room, and having to interact with him daily is the downfall of Sanghyuk’s self-restraint. Listening to his terrible puns and how Sanghyuk laughing at them makes Jaehwan bloom as beautifully as a rose only makes his crush spread its wings and grow into something too difficult to even attempt to hide.

As they take their places for their first show together, he looks over to see Jaehwan giving him a thumbs-up, cheeky grin on his face. As a direct contrast to Sanghyuk’s artfully disheveled look, Jaehwan’s hair is styled neatly, fringe down and made fluffy. Sanghyuk’s brain dumbly likens him to an angel and pushes away the itch to ruffle it up.

Jaehwan winks at him as he runs into stage for the first song, Sanghyuk’s cue only coming in after it ends. Along with being a wonderfully expressive actor, he’s spectacular with his voice, making sure to carry all the right emotions to the audience. Sanghyuk feels himself disintegrating as Jaehwan belts a powerful, high note effortlessly and wonders belatedly how he is going to go through months more of shows as a gooey mess like this. The lights come up and luckily he’s been trained to snap into performance mode whenever ready.

It’s fun with Jaehwan on stage, their lines bouncing off each other with equal energy. Like how every actor brings something of their own to the table, Jaehwan’s interpretation of his character is unlike what Sanghyuk’s used to. Little intonations and expressions turn him more coy than timid, and though the script stays the same, he delivers them all with an underline for the audience to interpret themselves. Sanghyuk finds it genius, really, and he finds himself tweaking the intentions of his own character to fall for a totally different kind of person than before.

A couple more playful lines between them, loud and projected through the theatre and then he pulls Jaehwan in for the first kiss.

It’s short and fleeting and not as paralysing as Sanghyuk was during their rehearsals, but the longing after it is way worse than anything he remembers. He sits backstage with his head in his hands waiting for act two, the only things on his mind being the taste of Jaehwan’s favourite peppermint sweets and a tingling of where Jaehwan had mischievously nipped at his lip.

The second act itself brings more scenes of them together, passionate and emotional. It reaches the story's climax, a bittersweet duet between the main leads confessing their love for each other when the audience knows it’s already too late. He sings to Jaehwan, desperate for him to understand and Jaehwan sings back, unyielding in his own proclamations.

Sanghyuk brings his arms around Jaehwan’s waist, holding him close like how it’s supposed to go, and he’s nervous knowing what’s to come. To his surprise, he feels arms snaking around his neck, tying them even closer. It’s not part of the choreography but it just feels so fitting so he tries not to dwell on it as he belts out harmonies to Jaehwan’s chorus. The last note hits and Sanghyuk pretty much forgets about being on stage when Jaehwan tugs in him for a final, searing kiss.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline of being on stage, or the theatre atmosphere, but something about it makes Sanghyuk squeeze his eyes shut, swept up in the intensity of the moment.

The pressure is built so high he forgets to breathe as Jaehwan licks into his mouth, ardent and electrifying. It's like he’s dreaming with Jaehwan’s plush lips against his, ironic since the emotions pouring into it makes it feel so real.

His mind is a jumble of incoherent thoughts, all of which has a common denominator called Jaehwan, who suddenly makes such a pretty noise so soft Sanghyuk’s not sure if he meant for the mic to pick it up. Their tongues meet, and it is like time is put on a halt just for them. Sanghyuk’s so addicted he can’t imagine ever stopping. So he doesn’t, and neither does Jaehwan.

For a few sweet moments, it’s just the two of them and no one else.

Sanghyuk doesn’t want to, but he realises soon enough that someone's hurriedly patting his shoulder and his eyes snap open to see Jaehwan’s silhouette lit against darkness. The lights have gone down and he can hear the cast busily shuffling the set around for the next scene and god, what are they doing? He moves his hands over Jaehwan’s tight grip on his coat lapels, squeezing them in his. Jaehwan startles, jumping in Sanghyuk’s arms and he pulls away, eyes large as he stares up at Sanghyuk.

Unfortunately, they have to be separated to keep the show going, Sanghyuk dragged backwards to stage left and Jaehwan to stage right. As he waits for his next cue, all he can hear is his pulse beating strong in his ears. But then again, he supposes it at least helped to further amplify the illusion of being in love, right?

He's right. Too right, according to the endless tweets flooding his Twitter mentions the next morning, filled with headline after headline.

**_‘You & I’s Han Sanghyuk and Lee Jaehwan’s performance leave fans wanting more after opening night  
By Lee Minjae, today_ **

**_Review: A MUST WATCH, ‘You & I’s heartbreakingly realistic chemistry steal the show  
By Sarah Lim, today_ **

**_Lee Jaehwan captivates not only ‘You & I's audience, but co-star Han Sanghyuk as well  
By Song Hyungjin, today_ **

**_Romantic tension too real to be an act? Relationship rumours surface between ‘You & I’’s leading actors  
By Danny Lee, today_ **

**_FAN SPECULATIONS: Brand new couple in theatre scene!  
By Kang Anna, today_ **

In a moment of panic, he drops his phone in his lap as if not reading them would somehow prevent the headlines from being reality. Oh no.

Sanghyuk sighs and hunches over, all the fight sucked out of him. It’s all been going so well in his career, he should have seen this blunder coming as clear as day. Not only has he landed himself in the middle of media controversy but also he’s managed to involve his colleague that he has maybe feelings for. He’s the middle of cursing at himself when the door to his dressing room opens, and said colleague pads in.

Jaehwan drops his backpack down and takes a seat in his little swivel chair without a greeting nor a glance at Sanghyuk, his expression blank and unnervingly calm. Has Jaehwan seen the articles? Sanghyuk stays frozen, unsure of what he should do. He swallows, watching Jaehwan flip through his script to read newly annotated notes by the director.

Options run through his mind; he could act as if nothing’s wrong and carry on as strictly professional colleagues. He could acknowledge it, initiate something further, or he could bolt. Bolting seems like the best option, but Sanghyuk realises that from where Jaehwan’s seating, his path to the door is blocked.

Okay, middle ground it is. He will acknowledge what happened. He will also apologise and make sure it never happens again.

The script binder closes with a clap. Jaehwan sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

_I’m sorry for what happened during the show, I didn’t know what came over me but you are so wonderfully talented and cute and I didn’t want to stop because I-_

His apology never makes it out nor does he ever complete it. Every word is wiped away when Jaehwan’s reaching over for him, his mouth once again colliding with Sanghyuk’s. He unintentionally yelps at the sudden contact and Jaehwan pulls back, spewing out quick apologies of his own. No, no, no.

Without even a second more to think, Sanghyuk chases those the plush lips, shutting him up and kissing him back with every bit of longing he's felt for him. He brings his hands up to cup Jaehwan’s lovely cheeks and he doesn’t realise his butt is barely on his seat until he wobbles, legs almost giving out. Jaehwan giggles at him and pulls him up so that they are both standing in the middle of their cramped dressing room, just big enough to fit just them. To his surprise, arms curl around his neck like it did less than twelve hours ago and he feels Jaehwan smile before he even sees it coming.

-

**_It’s official! 'You & I’s stars finally confirm dating rumours post-show  
By Danny Lee, July 15_ **

**Author's Note:**

> probably works better as a longfic but oh well ;u;
> 
> recently i watched bare: a pop opera and my heart broke into 2 whole pieces so i used one of them to write this 
> 
> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKx88u2g5oo)


End file.
